


In My Dreams

by laia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laia/pseuds/laia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years, Akashi Seijuurou dreams again about a brunette boy in a swing. To his surprise, he learned that he was his imaginary friend. What's more surprising is seeing that same brunette in his company as their new maintenance guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction in celebration of the Akafuri day/week 2016. Updates will be posted during the whole week celebration. Additional characters will be added as the story continues.
> 
> Special thanks to Anne_Garbo and the whole CAFEIN (Community of Akashi Furihata Enthusiast Indonesia) for inviting me to join in their Akafuri event. :D
> 
> HAPPY AKAFURI DAY! *throws confetti*
> 
> #412Domestic  
> #Akafuri 
> 
> Feel free to comment! Kudos are appreciated!

Seìjuuro woke up, hands clutching the sheets tightly and panting. That dream woke him up again. That same dream that had been haunting him these past few nights.

It was always the same setting. He was in his mother's garden at their mansion in Kyoto, a place he had not been for a very long time. The sun shine up so brightly, making it hard for him to see his mother's flowering plants, the elegant, French metal table and its chairs, the big maple tree at the center with its swing.

And the brunette boy with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

The scene would always be the same. The boy was always there, sitting on the swing quietly. And even before he would be able to approached him, he will suddenly turn towards him and smile. He would push the swing for him. The harder he pushes it, the louder he can hear his laughter. A sound he totally likes to hear. They will play around the garden, drink tea and eat cakes, and walk around again hand in hand. 

Seijuuro was happy whenever he's with the brunette. He was his best friend. His first love. In his heart, he would always wish that they will stay together. Forever. But that wish of his never did come true. Because every morning their moment together would end. He would wake up, and the only thing left in his startled state is a vague memory of him sitting on the swing. Nothing more, nothing less.

Not even the name he had given to him.


	2. Chapter 1

Seijuuro sits on his chair quietly as one of his subordinates continues to talk. He can hear him talking about their sales being trippled that month and about the construction of their new building will start next week, but all those words would just pass his ears as his mind is being filled with other thoughts.  


Thoughts about him, the boy in the swing.  


He had dreamt about him again last night. It was the same scene as before, but there are skme things that are different. Or rather new. For the first time since he'd dream about him, he remembered something from his dream. Something that the brunette whispered to his ear before he wakes up and comes back to the real world where he belongs.  


_I've found a way for me to be able to be with you. It might have some conditions, but it's okay. The important thing us that I'll be with you. Soon._  


The brunette's words swirl around his head since he woke up that morning. It was like a puzzle he can't figure out. He can't stop thinking about it even though their meeting started and he had to focus on it. And if it wasn't for his friend and business partner, he wouldn't be aware that his whole staff is waiting for him to dismiss them.  


"What's with you? You're spacing out the whole meeting," his friend told him when everyone has already left the meeting room. "Are you sick?"  


"I'm fine, Shintarou," he said. "Although I might ask my secretary to send me a printed copy of what we had discussed earlier."  


"I can let you borrow my lucky item if you want."  


He frown. "Lucky item?"  


"Here." Shintarou put a mp3 recorder in front of him. "I used it to record our meeting earlier. Just copy the file and return it as soon as you're done."  


Seijuuro smiled, shaking his head as he put the recorder in his breast pocket. "You and your lucky items, Shintarou."  


"But seriously are you okay, Akashi? You're not the type who would space out during an important meeting."  


He stood up from his chair and walk towards the glass wall. He stared at the busy street 10 floors down before him. "How long since we are friends, Shintarou?" he asked without looking at the other.  


"Why are you asking me this suddenly?" Shintarou asked back. But when he didn't respond, he heard his friend sigh. "I've known you since we're kindergarten."  


"I see. When we are kids, do you remember any other friends that I have?"  


He looked back at Shintarou when he heard him snorted. The other cleared his throat immediately pulls back his serious facial expression when he glared at him.  


"Sorry about that. Aside from those idiots, I don't remember anyone. You only had a few friends back then. That's mainly because you're the heir and you're... uhm... too shy?"  


Seijuuro nooded. _So Shintarou didn't know him __, he thought.  
_

"Wait a second. Are you perhaps talking a brunette kid?"  


"Yes," he exclaimed. When he realized his sudden outburst, he immediately apologized. But he frowns when Shintarou's shocked expression didn't change. And when it finally change, Seijuuro was confused.  


"Akashi, is he bothering you again?" Shintarou asked him, his voice is as worried as his facial expression.  


"Bothering? Wait, what do you mean?"  


There is a long pause before Shintarou's response. And his answer gave him the shock he didn't expect.  


"The one we are talking about doesn't exist, Akashi. That boy was your imaginary friend."  


"Excuse me, Shintarou, but would you repeat what you have said?"  


"I said he was your imaginary friend, Seijuurou."  


Yep. That's just what I've heard. Seijuurou found himself sitting back on his chair and staring past at Shintarou. He didn't remember exactly when he took his seat back. He didn't even know since when he started holding his breath.  


"Akashi, is he bothering you again?" Shintarou asked him again.  


"No," he replied. "but I just dreamed about him last night and got really... curious. I didn't even remember everything in that dream. Not even his name." He would never tell his friend that he was dreaming about him for the past weeks. Knowing Shintarou, he would definitely won't stop fussing over it.  


"You don't remember his name? That's weird."  


"What's weird?"  


"You're the only one who knew his name and you won't share it to anyone even to me. Anyway, since you just dreamt of him last night and you're not doing weird stuffs, I guess you're still good."  


"Hold on there. Weird stuffs?"  


"Yeah. Like picking red roses that you said you'll give to him."  


"I did what?!"  


"Yes, you did. I was really amused back then. It didn't occur to me that you're the romantic type."  
Seijuurou feels like his head is going to hurt from all the surprises that he's been hearing. If it was possible, he wanted to go back at that exact time just to kick himself for his stupidity.  


But Seijuurou suddenly wonders to himself. Did he love the brunette that much for him to do such stupid things and to still experienced the same effect he had every morning even after so long? Even if he doesn't remember his name?

***  


_They were standing in front of his mother's rose bushes when the brunette suddenly turned to him and smiled.  
_

_"Wouldn't it be nice if we live together in your world, Seijuurou?" the brunette asked before he runs toward the maple tree. He sits back on the swing and pushes it using his feet. He watched how the wind blew his brown hair as the swing moves back and forth. __  
_

_"I'll go see you. I will get out of this world and live in yours." __  
_

_"B-But is that even possible?" __  
_

_The boy made the swing stop and looked back at him. He stared at him long enough for him to feel uneasy. __  
_

_"I've found a way for me to be able to be with you. It might have some conditions, but it's okay. The important thing is that I'll be with you. Soon." ___

***

Seijuurou blinks his eyes for a couple of times. He must have falllen asleep on his chair while listening to the audio of their neeting earlier that he copied from Shintarou. He sighed. He dreamt about him again.  


He was about to stand up when the door of his office suddenly opens, revealing a guy wearing a jumpsuit worn by their building's maintenance personnels.  


"I-I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know that you're still here," the guy said as he bowed down before him. His voice was muffled by the mask he was wearing.  


He was about to scold him for barging in his office without asking for his approval from his secretary when he suddenly remembers that the said secretary already left some hours ago with his consent.  


"It's okay. You may come in," he said. "You may start cleaning. I'll just need some things then head out."  


"Of course, sir," the guy answered before moving in and put his cleaning tools at one corner of the room.  


"Are you new?" he asked, didn't exactly knew why he did so.  


"Yes, sir. Today is my first day at work. I didn't expect that I'll be assigned to clean the president's office though."  


He found the maintenace guy a bit odd. Most of his employees are rather afraid to even answer a simple question from him. But this guy is different. For some reasons, he can somewhat see the guy smiling behind his mask. And the thought of it makes him want to smile himself. He shook his head as he continue putting his documents on his bag.  


_What a guy. To think that he's just a simple brunette-- __  
_

Seijuurou's head snapped back at the maintenance guy. For the first time, he felt his heart race as his eyes gazes at the man who is currently taking his trash out and dumps it on his own cleaning cart.  


"You... What is your name?" he asked, his heart pumps inside his ribcage so fast that he can hear it in his ears.  


The guy suddenly stops cleaning. "Oh! I'm sorry, sir," he said then takes off his mask.  


Seijuurou's eye grew wide. Now that his whole face is visible, pieces of memories started to fill up his head. The sun, the swing, the tree. His brown hair, his voice, his doe eyes. His promise.  


_No... It can't be... __  
_

"That is so rude of me. I hope you wouldn't fire me because of that," the guy said then smile at him, the same bright smile he knew. It took all of Seijuurou's will not to break as he heard his voice again, telling hi his name. The same name he had given to him years ago.  


"Furihata, sir. Furihata _Kouki."_


	3. Chapter 2

From the corner of his eyes, Seijuurou watches Kouki as he does his cleaning routine. The brunette is smiling his usual bright smile, humming a tune as he sweeps the floor and takes out the trash. As he continues to stare at him, his mind is being filled with his dreams of the past night. His head is full of those moments, the part of his life that he had forgotten.

The part of his life where Kouki existed.

He absentmindedly put a hand on his head and closes his eyes. Since yesterday, it seems to hurt from all the questions that suddenly pop out of it. Is Kouki really the same boy from his dreams? If he is, how did he come to exist? Does he remember him the same way as he is? A thousand questions rushed through his head, but he didn’t have answers to any of them.

“Akashi-san?”

His eyes snapped open, and he was greeted by Kouki’s worried look. “Akashi-san, are you okay?” he asked.

Seijuurou swallowed a lump on his throat. Kouki is leaning down, his face is so close that he can clearly see those beautiful, brown orbs of his. His hand twitched to reach out and touch his cheek, but he stopped himself before he can even lift a finger.

“No, I’m fine,” he answered, glad that he didn’t sound weird despite the turmoil that he is feeling at that moment.

“Oh, okay. I thought your head hurts or something,” Kouki said and then flashed him his bright smile. Seijuurou can feel the warmth as it spread throughout his body. It is very comforting that he found himself smiling back at the guy in front of him.

“I’m okay, Kouki. Thank you for your concern.”

After he said those words, Seijuurou saw how the other’s eyes grew wide. His mouth open as his face, particularly his cheeks, suddenly turned red.

“I-I… uh… Y-You’re welcome,” Kouki replied and immediately step back. And before he can turn his back on him, he caught how Kouki bit his lower lip.

Seijuurou’s smile broadens. _That’s cute,_ he thought. He shook his head before standing up from his seat and taking his bag. “I’ll be heading out. See you tomorrow.”

Kouki turned to him and bows. “Thank you for your hard work. Have a safe trip home, Akashi-san.”

***

Seijuurou steps out of the car and was immediately greeted by their butler. “Welcome home, Seijuurou-sama,” the old man greeted him in which he answered with a nod.

“Where’s my father?” he asked as they walked inside the mansion.

“Master is in the study room and waiting for your arrival.”

The quietly pass the hallways of their mansion until they reached the said room. Their butler knocks first before he opens the door for him. His eyes scanned the whole room once he steps inside. He smiled. It remains the same since his last visit. His gaze then landed on the man who is sitting in a chair reading a document near the window. He slightly shook his head as he approached him.

“Too busy to notice that I’m here already?” he asked.

The man looked up and immediately smiled when their eyes met. “Seijuurou,” the man called his name as he stands up and meet him half way. “Welcome home, son.”

“What are you reading, father?”

“This? A friend of mine invited me about this new business that he wanted to start. I’m just studying it to see if it is profitable.”

Seijuurou clicked his tongue. “Father, aren’t you contented running our own? Isn’t it big enough for you?” he asked jokingly.

“Correction. You are the one who is running our business, Seijuurou. Not me. And besides, I said that I’m just reading it. I didn’t say that I’m planning to invest in it.”

“Knowing you, you already gave him your answer the moment he told you about it.”

“Ah! You really know your father. Well… What can I say? Birds of the same feather flock together, right?” His father grinned at him.

Seijuurou shook his head, but didn’t hide his smile.

“By the way, son. It’s not that I’m not happy that you are here, but it is really unusual for me to see you here at our house earlier than usual. Is there something bothering you?”

A good minute of silence passed before Seijuurou lets out a sigh. If his father claimed that he knew him well, he can guarantee that that goes the same way. His father is the only person he knows that can really read him like an open book.

“I was just wondering, father,” he said, tapping his forefinger on the globe before making it spin. “Do you remember the part of my childhood where I got to have a… an imaginary friend?”

Seijuurou have seen his father’s serious look, mostly inside the conference room during a board meeting. So seeing it after his question really bothers him a lot. He watch silently as his father walks towards the table where he is standing, keeping his composed look.

“Seijuurou,” He almost flinched because of the seriousness in his father’s voice. “Did your friend contact you again?” He nods. “How long?”

“About a month now,” he answered. “So you know about him?”

His father sits on his chair. “Yes. You often told me about him then. If I’m not mistaken, it started after your mother’s death.”

_Mother’s death?_

“At first, I didn’t mind it. You were really affected by your mother’s departure then and I thought that it’s a good idea for you to have new friends. That it will help you recover easily. And it really did. In weeks after meeting this friend of yours, you’re already back in your normal self,” his father explained. “What I didn’t expect is that this child, this friend of yours isn’t… real. Imagine my surprised when our butler told me that he’d seen you on our garden all alone but talking as if you were with someone. You’re even laughing all by yourself. I got so worried. I just lost your mother and seeing you like that… I don’t know if you remember but I did scold you harshly because of it.”

Slowly, Seijuurou remembers everything that his father had said, most especially the scene where he was being scolded. Imagining the scene somewhat made him feel what he was feeling at that very moment.

“The day after I scold you, you started to panic.”

Seijuurou looked at his father with uncertain eyes. “Panic?”

“Yes. And when I asked you, your only reply is that you made your friend mad. That you wouldn’t see him anymore. You’re so stressed that fell sick. That’s when I decided that it’s not good for you to stay here in our mansion anymore. I immediately took you to Tokyo and you know the rest.”

Their talk was interrupted by their butler announcing that dinner is ready. He thank his father before excusing himself out, saying that he wanted to take a bath first before joining him at the dining area. But before he goes out, his father called him once again.

“I just want you to know that I trust you, Seijuurou,” his father said. “You’re a smart kid and I know that you can handle this on your own now.”

His father’s words warm him up. “Thank you, father,” he said with a smile.

***

_“What’s wrong, Seijuurou? Why are you upset?”_

_Seijuurou marched towards the Maple tree. He can hear Kouki as he keep on asking him what was wrong. He picked up a stick and started slashing the tree in front of him._

_“Seijuurou!”_

_“Father said that you’re not true!” he said, still slashing the tree with his stick. “He said that I should stop talking about you and that I should grow up and stop behaving like a child.”_

_“But I’m here with you, Seijuurou,” Kouki said, voice soft behind him._

_Seijuurou throws his stick harshly before facing Kouki. He held out his hand to Kouki. “The prove it! Touch me, Kouki! Let me feel you!”_

_Seijuurou then saw Kouki’s hand on his arm as if he was trying to stop him even before he turned around. His eyes started to water. The scene already confirms it. He couldn’t feel him._

_“So if I touch you, you will believe that I’m here?”_

_Seijuurou looked up and his eyes widen. For the first time, he saw tears roll down Kouki’s cheeks._

_“You would believe me if you can touch me? You would believe that my feelings are real?”_

_“K-Kouki, I…”_

_“Okay. If that all it takes then I’ll think of a way for me to live in your world,” he said as he brushed away his tears with the back of his hand. “But because I live in a world that exists in your thoughts, you must stop thinking about me for me to get out of here.”_

_He immediately shook his head. “N-No! I don’t want that!”_

_“Don’t worry. I’ll help you. I’ll make you forget about me.”_

_He started to panic when Kouki starts to fade away. “No… Please, Kouki. Don’t leave me,” he begged him, his vision went blurry as tears once again gathered in his eyes._

_“I promise, Seijuurou. I will exist in your world and we will be together.”_

_“Kouki!”_

_Before Seijuurou can reach out his hand, Kouki had already disappeared._

***

Seijuurou put his hand on the tree’s trunk and looked at the swing near him. He immediately went to his mother’s garden when he woke up from his dream. His hand close into a tight fist as he controls himself from hitting the tree out of frustration. He remembers now. He fully remembers the reason why Kouki suddenly disappears in his life and how he forgot everything about him.

He made him disappear.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First, I want to say sorry for not posting/updating this for a week. I couldn't move my hands due to my illness. I still feel some pain but it's not as painful as the past days. 
> 
> Second, thank you very much to those who read, commented and gave their kudos to this story of mine. I am truly happy.

Seijuurou wanted to finish everything that he needed to do before he goes home so he often stays at his office even after office hours. He didn’t want any hassle or delays so he does everything with his very best. It’s a habit of his that is both admirable and troublesome to those who are worried about him particularly his health (Shintarou being the most worried among all).

It was already past nine in the evening when he noticed the time. He sighed. He can already see his friend’s expression once he’d learned that he stayed out late again. After putting everything in place for tomorrow’s work, he walks out of his office. He was fishing for his phone on his pocket as he wait for the elevator to come up when he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the bench near the vendo machine.

It was Kouki.

Unconsciously, Seijuurou found himself walking towards the brunette. When he finally stood in front of him, Seijuurou feels his heart reach out for him.

Kouki was sleeping soundly. He was slouching at his seat, head leaning against the vendo machine. His chest rises and falls as he breathes steadily. Even though he looks so tired, Kouki still look perfect in Seijuurou’s eyes. Ordinary but extremely beautiful that he found himself reaching out and touching his face. Kouki’s cheeks felt soft under his touch. And he’s warm.

_“You would believe me if you can touch me? You would believe that my feelings are real?”_

“Are you the same Kouki in my dreams? Did you really manage to come here in my world? To see me? To be with me?” Seijuurou said in a low voice, eyes’ not leaving the brunette’s sleeping face. He sighed then shook his head. “What am I thinking?” Seijuurou saw Kouki’s eyes flutter. He immediately takes his hand back.

Kouki rubbed his eyes and yawns. He blinks for a couple of times before his brown eyes focused on the man standing in front of him. “A-Akashi-san?! Whoa!” Kouki falls back on the bench when he hastily stands up.

“Are you okay?” he asked, full of concern. Kouki nods at him. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“No. It’s okay, Akashi-san. Actually, I have to thank you for waking me. My work isn’t done yet.” Kouki chuckles as he tried to stand up again. “Thank you.”

“You must be tired.” _What the hell is that?_ Seijuurou wanted to kick himself for his lame comments.

Kouki smiled at him. “Well… My work is definitely exhausting but I’m fine with it. I need to work or I won’t be eating for weeks,” he said. He picks up his mop. “I’ll go ahead. I still need to clean one more room before I can go home.”

Seijuurou stayed silent as he watched Kouki walks away. He watched as the other disappears at the end of the dim-lighted hallway before heading back towards the front of the elevator, feeling guilty for some reasons.

 

***

  
Akashi just placed back the receiver of his telephone when it suddenly rings off again. He picked the receiver up and takes the call. “Yes?”

“Akashi-san, Midorima-san is here to see you together with a guest,” his secretary informed him from the other end.

 _A guest?_ “Send him in.”

As soon as he put the receiver down again, the door opens and reveals Midorima. Standing behind him is another man, one with black hair and wears glasses just like his green-haired friend.

“Akashi, Imayoshi Shouichi-san is here for a visit,” Midorima said as he stands in front of him.

“I see.” Akashi reaches out his hand. “Hello, Imayoshi-san. Welcome to our company.”

“Thank you, Akashi-san,” Imayoshi answered, his eyes are squinting as he takes Akashi’s hand for a handshake. “I know that our meeting was scheduled two days from now. But I decided to pay you a visit since I’m in the vicinity. I do hope I’m not imposing you.”

“Not at all. Although I admit that I’m really surprise by your sudden visit.” Akashi made a gesture towards the couch. “Please have a sit.”

The door opens again as Imayoshi took his seat. Akashi smiled at his secretary and nodded at her as she puts three glasses of juice on the center table. After he gives her a few instructions, she bows and excuses herself once she’s done.

_Crash!_

Akashi startled and looks back. He saw Imayoshi and Midorima, both bears a shocked expression as they looked at the broken glass on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-san. The glass slipped on my hand,” Imayoshi said apologetically. When he tried to bend down, Akashi immediately stops him.

“Don’t mind it, Imayoshi-san. I’ll just call out one of our maintenance to clean it,” he said. He dialed his secretary’s direct line and gives her his instruction. “Aida-san, please send Kouki here in my office. Thank you.”

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” Imayoshi asked.

“It’s the door at the left, Imayoshi-san,” Midorima answered and pointed the door he was referring to.

Once left, Midorima left out a sigh. “I’m sorry about this, Akashi. I know you have a lot of work today.”

“What are you talking about, Shintarou? Imayoshi-san is our client and guest. It’s only right for us to entertain them.”

 They both turned their heads towards the door when they heard a knock. As soon as Akashi gave his permission, the door opens.

“A-Akashi-san, good afternoon,” Kouki greeted as soon as he steps inside the office. When he noticed Midorima, he immediately bow to him. “Good afternoon, Midorima-san.”

“Good afternoon, Kouki,” Akashi greeted back with a smile. “There’s a broken glass near the table. Please do take care of it.”

“Yes, Akashi-san.” He took his dust pan and broom and immediately went in to clean the mess.

Akashi’s smile didn’t leave his lips as soon as Kouki arrived. He watched as the brunette pick up the glass shards fast but with care. He really felt happy every time he sees him. And that happiness didn’t pass his friend’s keen observation.

“You seem to be fond of him, Akashi,” Midorima commented.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Shintarou.”

“I can’t believe you even try to deny it.”

Akashi didn’t respond back, but he knows what Midorima means. They’ve known each other for years for them to read each other easily.

_Crash!_

Akashi and Midorima both turned their heads at the same time. For the second time, they both heard another crashing sound. But Akashi didn’t have the chance to know what’s broken this time. His eyes focus on the scene in front of him.

Kouki is standing in front of him; his doe eyes were wide in shock. The dustpan that he uses to clean the glass shards lay on his feet, with the shards scattered once again on the floor. He was glued to his spot as he continues to stare at…

 _Imayoshi?_ Akashi’s brow creases as he looked at their client who stood in front of closed door of the bathroom.

“Ah! I’m sorry,” Imayoshi said. “I didn’t mean to frightened you.”

“Hey! What are you doing?” Midorima called out, his voice wake Kouki of a trance. The brunette mumbles a string of apologies as he bent down to clean the mess once again.

“Kouki wait—!“

“Ow!”

Akashi immediately walks towards Kouki and grab the other’s hand. Kouki’s forefinger was bleeding. He was about to scold him but stop when he felt how the other’s hand shook in his hold. When Akashi looked up to his face, he was shocked how pale he was.

“Akashi,” His head turns to Midorima when he heard his voice. “I called Aida-san. She’ll take Kouki to the clinic to tend his wounds.”

He wanted to slapped his secretary’s hand away when she hold Kouki’s shoulders to help him up, but he remained still. He silently watched as the two exited his office.

“That was unfortunate,” Imayoshi commented smiling. “I do hope that he’s alright. He seems to be a very nice person.”

Akashi looked back at him, hand fisted to remain calm. Something about the way Imayoshi smile seems to bother him. Something he couldn’t figure out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for soooo long! Anyways, hope you'll like my story update! Kudo's and comments are <3

Akashi didn’t see Kouki after the incident in his office three days ago.

Aside from his usual reason, he stayed at his office in hope to see the brunette. But in the past three days, a different maintenance guy came to clean his office. With this, he started to get anxious. Kouki cut his finger, but that isn’t the reason why he’s worried. It was the brunette’s reaction then that disturbs him.

He couldn’t forget how Kouki looks as he stares back at Imayoshi. How his eyes wide in fear, how he tremble under his hold, how pale his face was. Those thoughts occupy his head that he couldn’t do his work effectively. Try as he might, he can’t focus on his duties and just keeps on thinking about Kouki.

He sighed. He really wished to see Kouki. He wanted to be sure that the other is okay.

Seeing that he didn’t make any progress, he decided to go home. As he steps out of his office, his ear caught faint voices. His brow furrowed as he slowly walks down the hallway, searching where the voices come from. He was nearing the end when he noticed the door of their conference room is open. He clutched the door knob and was about to push it open but stopped at the words he heard.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

It was Kouki, and based on his tone, he was really angry. Seijuurou sneak a quick look inside through the gap. He was shocked when he saw the expression on Kouki’s face. It was a mixture of pure anger and fear. But what shocked him more was seeing Imayoshi. He was standing in front of the brunette, smiling that smile of his that starting to get into his nerves for some reasons.

“Now, now,” he said, eyes squinting as he smile. “Aren’t you glad to see me again, Kouki?”

“I said what are you doing here?”

“What else do you think? I’m just here to look after you.”

Seijuurou saw how Kouki glared at Imayoshi. _They knew each other? If so, why does Kouki seem to be angry at him?_ He knew that what he’s doing is wrong, but Seijuurou can’t stop himself from watching. He saw Imayoshi walks towards Kouki, and his eyes widened when he saw how his client touched Kouki’s chin and lifted it up. Imayoshi leaned forward smiling, bringing his face inches closer to the brunette.

“Think you can run away from me, Kouki?”

 _Run away?_ Imayoshi’s words linger inside Seijuurou’s head. He watched as Imayoshi pull away from the brunette as multiple questions started to flood his thoughts. _We’re they past lovers? Why is Kouki seems so afraid yet so angry at him? Did Kouki did something for him to run away?_

“Leave me alone!”

Seijuuro snapped back to reality when he heard Kouki’s yell. _I have to help him!_ He was about to open the door when he heard Imayoshi’s voice.

“You know I can’t do that. And besides, isn’t you the one who came to me? You came running to me, begging to send you here so you can be with your dear friend?”

“Shut up.”

“But it’s true right? You even told me that you would give me anything in return. And I did help you. I bought you here.” Imayoshi smiled. “All I asked in exchange was amusement which you agreed to give me.”

“And you find amusement in toying with me? Bastard!”

“What else do you think amuses me, Morpheus, the God of Dreams?”

 _What?_ Seijuuro can feel his body trembled as his head continues to process everything he heard. _Imayoshi… He’s the God of Dreams? And he sent Kouki here to be with his… dear friend?_

“You know very well that coming here had a price. And you offered me the only valuable thing that you have – your precious memories with that friend of yours. But hey, I sent you here and I let you keep those memories of yours, right?” Imayoshi said, sounding like he was grinning as he speak. “You love that boy so much that you’re willing to sacrifice everything just to be with him. You are contented eventhough he wouldn’t remember you. But,” Imayoshi chuckled. “you panicked when he started to show signs that he remembers you. You clearly didn’t want it to happen. Why, Kouki? Isn’t it because you yourself know that you can’t resist what will happen the moment he remembers you?”

“Shut up!”

“You can’t resist that lovely dream of yours right?”

“I said shut up!”

Imayoshi laugh loudly. Seijuuro fisted his hand tightly to control his anger. He wanted to punch the lights out of Imayoshi, but he forced himself to remain calm. He needs to listen more. He needed more answers.

“You still remember my conditions for letting you stay here, don’t you? Can you tell me what are those again?” Imayoshi asked after he regained his composure.

“My dreams,” Kouki answered, sounding defeated. “Desires. Wishes. Everything will all belong to you for the rest of my life.”

Seijuuro’s eyes widened at the brunette’s response. He shakes his head. _No…_

“That’s right. And the other one is?”

Kouki swallowed before answering. “I keep quiet. No one must know about my past, you and our deal.”

“Correct. Now answer me. What will happen if one of my conditions aren’t met?”

Seijuuro bolted away from the conference room. He pressed the elevator button frantically until the door opens. He punched the wall as he let his feelings out. Tears flowing freely as Kouki’s soft voice scream inside his head. His answer were like knives ripping his heart inside his chest.

_“Furihata Kouki will die.”_


End file.
